Surfing the Timelines
by kitannawinter
Summary: naruto/inuyasha crossover. What if Kagome wasn't the only reincarnation in the twentieth century? pairings up for vote.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just like to dress them up and have tea parties.

Be gentle, it's my first time.

Summary; naruto/inuyasha crossover. What if Kagome wasn't the only reincarnation in the twentieth century? pairings up for vote.

Ichigo Yamato looked at Higurashi-san before looking down at his notes with a frown. He listened to the sensei drone on some more until his eyes -yet again- drifted towards his female peer. Again he looked at his notes frowning.

What was it about her that kept attracting his attention?

Giggling interrupted his thoughts. Coming back to reality, Ichigo was dismayed to find he staring. She was aware of it too, if her blush was anything to go by.

Feeling his own cheeks heat up, he abruptly stood and requested a bathroom pass. While leaving the room, the heat in his face extended to mid-chest as he left. Giggles, sniggers and "keep dreaming half-breed" following him out.

Splashing water on his face, Ichigo thought back to how this all started. He'd only just recently transferred here from his old school in Shibuya. (1)

His father had died not long ago and his mother used that as an excuse to start afresh. To escape the grief. And the rumours.

Drying his face, Ichigo caught sight of him-self in the mirror above the sink.

He'd always hated his features. Both his parents had flat dark hair and dark eyes. So had the rest of his relatives for that matter. Ichigo on the other hand had deep sky blues eyes. His hair a bright golden blond and uncontrollable.

If that didn't make him stand out enough, he also had the strangest birthmarks. That's right, plural.

The largest was a spiral surrounded by eight weird markings that covered his stomach. No one but his mother knew about that one. The others were three symmetrical lines on both his cheeks. He couldn't cover those without looking even more like a freak, so everyone knew about those.

And teased him about them too.

Since he looked almost nothing like his family, everyone assumed his mother had an affair. Not that you could blame them for thinking that. After all, his father was rarely there, so it stands to reason that his mother would be lonely.

Despite the vast amounts of paternity tests from various doctors, Ichigo's father grew more and more convinced that Ichigo wasn't his.

And he made his displeasure known.

The older Ichigo got, the more violent his father became. The abuse was small to begin with. It was mostly pushing Ichigo away and ignoring his wife. Then he got violent, always quick to punish with out hearing the circumstances. When Ichigo entered his teens, those punishments had grown to regular beatings. It was during one of those beatings that 'IT' happened.

It was an accident really. Ichigo was going to his room, when his father had caught him at the top of the stairs. He was clearly drunk, from the stench on his breath to the numerous bottles littering the hallway.

It was one of these bottles that he tripped over when advancing on Ichigo. Ichigo could only watch in horror as his father fell backwards, clawing at thin air. Ichigo would never forget the look on his face when he fell. The look that stayed fixed on his face. Even as he laid at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck.

A combination of shock, fear and hate.

Ichigo shook himself out of his memories and contemplated his current situation. The Higurashi girl. She wasn't overly interesting, in fact she pretty average. Average looks, average personality even average friends. Though if what he heard was true, she did have an eccentric family. But hey! Who didn't?

So what was it that set her apart from the other mundane girls in this mundane school?

What was it about her that kept his attention and drove him to distraction?

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo braced him-self and started back to the classroom. Back to the jeers and the teasing that awaited him. He pushed his musing about Higurashi Kagome to the back of his mind. He had real life to deal with.

Author notes!

1.

Shibuya is the only other place in Japan I know of. Except Tokyo, who doesn't know about that?

Like it? Hate it? I shan't know unless you review. I'm not updating until you do either!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; Alright peeps! You know the drill, I don't own shit. I just like to mess around with them. My therepist says it's childish, what does he know?

Summary's still the same.

Sorry to those who got a notice but no chapter. Since this is, as previously claimed, my first story on the net. Don't worry I figured out how it work thanks to kcourtkat so it shouldn't happen again. Now, onwith the story!

Enjoy! B3

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

I'll get put some conversations in the the next chapter.

--

Kagome Higurashi figited slightly when she noticed that -yet again- HE was looking at her.

She didn't know why, but the new student made her uncomfortable. But then who wouldn't be?

Although he didn't stare outright, the constant glances clearly suggested that he wanted to.

It had started two weeks ago. The teacher had suddenly proclaimed that they would be receiving a new student and that they were to be nice to him, since he was suffering from a death in the family. The other girls in the class automatically started planning welcome parties and the like. The boys were making comments on which popular hangouts to show him first. Everyone was ready to bring him into the fold -untill they got a look at him.

Everyone -including Kagome- assumed that with the name Ichigo Yamato that he would look like any other Japanease teenager. The wild blond hair and bright blue eyes clearly threw them for a loop.

At the begining it was the assumption that Yamato-kun bleached his hair and wore contacts. Even for the teachers, which was confirmed when said teachers told him to wash out the dye and remove the contacts. Imagine everyone's surprise when he informed them it was he natural colouring.

After much badgering Yamato-kun finally revealed that Yamato-san was his adoptive name. That he was the result of a highly passionette love affair that ended tragically, with the death of his biological father, before he was born. That his adoptive father loved his mother so much, that he was willing to accept another man's child, for her.

Kagome probably would have been sighing with the rest of the girls, if it wasn't for the expression in his eyes. The same expression Inuyasha had when he was thinking of his childhood. This convinced Kagome that the story Yamato-kun gave, was either missing things out, or a load codswallop. For lack of a better frase, that she wouldn't get scolded for.

After that little nugget of information Yamato-kun clammed up. No amount of nagging, teasing or otherwise would get him to open up. The only times he spoke were to answer the teacher's questions. It was as if he were dead to the world.

Seeing that nothing else would garner a reaction, the other students took this as the go ahead to bully him. Name calling and graffiti was the only thing Yamato-kun had to look forward to.

Kagome was brought out of her reminiscing but a prickling at the back of her neck. That and all her friends giggling around her. Glancing around her, Kagome realised -with a start- that he was actually staring at her this time!

Spinning back around, Kagome felt like her face was on fire. The sound of giggles increased but she daren't look up. She determinedly kept her eyes on her note book in front of her, acutely aware of him standing up and requesting a bathroom pass.

After he left, Kagome -again- couldn't help but notice the absence of the strange energy that seemed to surround the new student. It unlike anything she had ever felt before.

And she had felt a lot.

It was somewhat similar to her own energy, yet at the same time it reminded her of Inuyasha's as well. It baffled her to be honest. That and her curiosity were near driving her insane!

_That's it!_ Kagome thought,_ I'm inviting him over to my house. I'll just use studying as an excuse! _After all, though he didn't talk much, he had some of the highest grades in the class._ And with all my "sick" absences the teacher would probably encourage it._

That settled, Kagome started planning how to approach Yamato-kun.

--

Thanks to those who reviewed -two- hint hint. lol.

To hieikag: I hadn't actually thought of a narukag pairing to be honest. It's still too early in the story for 'ships so the pairings are still up for votes.

To kcourtkat: OF COURSE ICHIGO WILL STILL BE BOUND TO THE KYUUBI! What sort of Naruto fic would it be with out kyuu-can? To support my claim, check out the links in my profile.

To everyone else that checked out my fic...er keep reading I guess. he he.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't gain any profit. If I did, I wouldn't be looking for a job.

the votes are in! this is for pairings btw.

ichigo with;

kagome 2

inuyasha 1

sesshoumaru 1

kouga 1

rin 1

--

Ichigo counted the steps leading up to the Higurashi Shrine with dread. A SHRINE! Here he was, expecting a normal house, and he gets a shrine.

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo thought back to how this whole mess started;

(flash back)

_Ichigo knocked on the door to the principle's office, wondering why he was there. He hadn't done anything wrong. Not that he knew of anyway._

_"Ah, Yamato-kun," the voice of principle Snider (1)_ _drifted out, "come in, come in. we've been expecting you."_

_Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. _We?

_The principle was -like like everything else in the school- pretty average looking. 5'9, slightly protruding stomach and a bold patch he'd tried desperately to cover up._

_"Please, have a seat." he gestured toward two seats in front of the desk._

_Seeing there was no escaping it, Ichigo walked towards the chair that was empty. He was just sitting down, when he glanced over to see who else had the 'pleasure' of being invited to Snider's office. Seeing the raven black hair, doe brown eyes and friendly smile he froze._

_It was Higurashi-san! _

_Ichigo froze his thoughts frantic. Though his expression never changed, he was screaming at himself. _How did I not notice her? This close, I can practically 'TASTE' her energy!

_Ichigo blinked twice to clear his thoughts. He eased the rest of the way into the chair, his eyes never leaving her until he was fully seated. Only then did he force his eyes to focus on the principle._

_Seeing that he finally had his attention, Snider continued._

_"Now it has come to my attention that you, Yamato-kun, have some of the highest scores in your year."_

Well it's not like I have anything better to do. _Ichigo snarked in his mind. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. The last thing he wanted was to cause more trouble for his mother._

_"You probably already know Higurashi-kun," he continued, "it was her that suggested you for a tutor,"_

_Now 'that' caught his attention. she managed to distract him when absent, he could only imagine the disaster of studying 'with' her._

_"She is so frequently ill you see..." _is he 'still' going on? does he ever shut up? "_she has been generous enough to host all the tutoring sessions at her own home. With a suitable chaperone of course."_

_Ichigo blinked, "Chaperone?"_

_The sound of his voice made both the principle and Higurashi-san jump. If the situation weren't so serious, he would have laughed. Instead he let the confusion he felt, show on his face._

_"W-well of course," Snider blustered, "we -the school- can't very well allow you two to stay -alone in a room for hours- without supervision. who knows what you two would get up to."_

_Ichigo cocked his head to the side slightly, "Like what?"_

_"A-ah. th-that is...er..well..um.." he stuttered for a while untill he finally burst out,"well you know!"_

_Ichigo glanced over to Igurashi-san. Seeing she was as clueless, he looked back at Snider and shook his head. She then took a moment to enjoy the mixed look of annoyance and panic that took residence on Snider's face._

_Finally at his wits end (not that there was much of one) Snider just ordered them to ask the school nurse about it and kicked them out of his office._

(end flashback)

Ichigo shuddered just thinking about it. With a girl no less! Not just any girl, oh no, he just 'had' to get 'THE TALK' with Higurashi-san.

Though if it were any consolation, she looked just as traumatised as he felt. Heh, trust a girl to take advantage of his absent-mindedness.

(flashback)

_"Well!" Higurashi-san chirped,"that was educational! don't you think so too Yamato-kun?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Here's my address and phone number," she shoved a piece of note paper in his hand._

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll see you at seven sharp. Ok?" she waved over her shoulder as she ran to her next class, leaving Ichigo staring at his hand._

_"Huh?"_

(end flashback)

Ichigo drought that same hand up to his face. Clenching his hand and his teeth he thought; _I will have my revenge! _

His hand dropped limply to he side as another thought occured to him; _how do you outsmart a girl? _(2)

_This is getting me nowhere _Ichigo thought getting irritated at himself. He slapped his cheeks once. With a quiet; "Yosh!" and a determined face, he started the hike up to the Higurashi shrine.

(Meanwhile)

Kagome was panicking.

The house was a mess, Souta wasn't helping and Yamato-kun would be here any minute.

She felt kind of guilty, springing the invitation on him the way she did. But he looked so adorable all confused like that, she just couldn't resist.

"Souta!" she yelled after tripping over a rollerblade, "how many times do I have to tell you to clean up after yourself?"

Sticking his round the doorway he retorted, "What's got you in snit?"

Looking around the nearly spotless living room he raised an eyebrow, "you got company or something?"

"Yes", she growled, "a boy from school. Now put your stuff away before I put it in the bin!"

Souta rushed to grab his stuff when his sister's words registered. A boy?

Kagome suddenly got a bad feeling from the sly look her brother was sending to her. Sending a suspicious one right back she asked,

"What?"

"This boy wouldn't happen to a 'friend' would he?"

"Friend?" now she was confused, "what are you on about?"

"Oh you know, a boyfriend?" Souta suddenly got a strange look on his face, "wait! What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome just blinked "what about him?"

Souta had a thoughtful frown on his face when he replied, "how's he gonna feel with you bringing boys home?"

"SOUTA!" Kagome screeched scandalised, "it's not like that! Were just studying." Remembering why she was having a cleaning frenzy, Kagome looked round the room. Seeing the rollerblades 'still' on the floor she turned back to her brother, "I thought I told to put your blades away."

Remembering her threat, Souta grabbed them and ran out. He would find out who was visiting when he arrived.

_--_

Author notes!

(1) Couldn't resist.

(2) men have been trying and failing for years.


	4. Chapter 4

All right folks it's official, I suck at writing stories. I can no longer deny it. Ican think of plenty of plots but the ability of puting them down on paper, or on line as it were, escapes me. I'm gonna take this time to apologise to those of you actually like my stories. You have waited patiently in vain I'm afraid. But fear not! I have a plan. (cue ominous laughter) So bear with me folks while I get my self sorted out. 


End file.
